A Shower And Two Valentines (AKA The Best Shower Ever)
by Fanfic-Reader-88
Summary: A reunion on Labor Day Weekend 2017 brought Freddie and Trina together. Now on Valentine's Day 2018, a special surprise has put another friend into the mix. The sequel/continuation of "The Tech Whiz And The Former Grunch". Contains Freddie/Trina and Freddie/Trina/Jade. Rated M for sexual content and language. Reader discretion is advised.
1. Clean But So Dirty

**"The Best Shower Ever"**

**A _iCarly/Victorious _ crossover **

**Freddie/Trina, with special surprise guest appearance**

**Rated M for language and sexual content**

**Disclaimer:**

**Except for Angeles Village Apartments, Hungry's, The Grub Village, Hi-Def Vision, the Upper Echelon Hotel, Deuces Wild champagne, Calio G-Class watches, and Hermosa Aventura (Beautiful Adventure), I don't own a damn thing.**

**Author's Note:**

**Hello, hola, bonjour, aloha and "what up doe?" I'm Fanfic-Reader-88, and this right here is "The Best Shower Ever", the follow-up/continuation to my other story, "The Tech Whiz And The Former Grunch". I wasn't planning on writing this, but because of a change of mind and heart, sudden inspiration, and not to mention reader request, I was able to put this together. Now, before you read this, be warned that this story revolves mainly around the shower scene that ended "...Whiz/Grunch", so there's a great deal of sexual content, and also some corny dialogue. There's also a surprise guest appearance from a certain female character before the story is over, and her involvement may be brief, but it is entertaining... I think. So now, I'm gonna quit talking, and let you get to what you really want, "The Best Shower Ever". Hope you enjoy.**

(Flashback)

_"You really think I was gonna watch you get in the shower and not wanna join you?" she asked with a scheming smile on her face._

_"I was actually wondering what was taking you so long." Needless to say, they didn't have to wait to go another round._

**Los Angeles, California**

**Friday September 1, 2017**

**Around 9:15 PM**

With the water falling down on top of them, 23-year-old Freddie Benson and 24-year-old Trina Vega were currently groping and tonguing each other down, when they should have been cleaning the sweat and love juices they just traded off of their bodies. The showerhead in Freddie's bathtub might as well have been a mistletoe, because from the moment the waitress/ex-stripper had joined the graphic/web designer in the shower, Trina had given her younger neighbor more kisses than Hershey's, only stopping briefly to let him close the shower's sliding doors.

"I see you couldn't wait for me, could you?" Freddie asked.

"I could have, but did you think that maybe I didn't want to?" Trina responded. "And seeing as how you're getting a little... stiff, something tells me that you couldn't wait for me either," she added, referring to the erection he had been getting since she started kissing him again.

"Joke all you want, but it's obvious that you wanna fool around again as much as I do, if not more." As he went in and kissed her again, Freddie slipped a hand down Trina's body until he found his way between Trina's legs. Realizing her state of arousal, he briefly rubbed the woman's hot spot, causing her to moan in his mouth as they were still kissing. When they finally broke apart from each other, Freddie rested his hands on her hips, and then said, "I knew this shower wasn't the only thing making you wet."

"No, it wasn't," Trina answered, not embarrassed to admit to the effect that the former technical producer had been having on her for about the past hour, and to a degree, since she reunited with him earlier that morning at Hungry's. "But as fun as kissing and touching you, and making corny jokes about how horny we are might be, we really should get cleaned up." Trina followed this statement with a light tap on Freddie's chest.

"Aww, you're no fun," Freddie jokingly whined out, letting out a quick laugh afterwards. Laughing at the comment herself, Trina seductively responded, "I seem to remember you feeling differently about an hour ago."

"Good point. Now let's wash up and rinse off so we can get out of here." And finally, after all of the kissing, fondling and corny jokes, Freddie and Trina began to clean themselves up.

A couple of minutes had passed, and both Angeles Village residents were well into their cleanup efforts. Freddie was just about done, and any further effort to wash himself would be simply for good measure. As soon as he was able to open his eyes after rinsing the soap out of his hair and face, he turned around and noticed Trina somewhat massaging her body with her soap-filled washcloth, starting at her chest and going down to her stomach, then reaching around herself to get to the lower half of her back. These gestures had suddenly reawakened Freddie's hormones, and it had also given him an idea.

Realizing that the showerhead was detachable and could also be used as a hose, he had grabbed the device and then approached Trina as she continued to wash herself up.

"Here, let me get that," Freddie said as he gently grabbed onto Trina before adorning her midsection with water. "Were you done with everything, or did you have somewhere else you needed to get to?"

"Well, I took care of everything up here," Trina said, referring to her upper body. "But I still have to get to my feet, legs and... other places."

"Okay, what are these... oh," the young man answered, having realized what the woman meant when she said 'other places.' "Well, don't worry about it, because I'm gonna fix that right now."

Having placed his own washcloth around the knob that controlled the water's temperature, and putting a new round of soap suds onto Trina's, Freddie kneeled down in front of the aspiring actress and began to rub down her legs with the sud-filled rag. After thoroughly washing and rinsing off her legs, he then reached down to grab her right foot to do the same, but not before warning Trina to hold on to the handrail that was to her right in the middle of the shower.

As Freddie washed her right foot, and eventually her left one as well, Trina had began squirming and laughing as he was doing so. "You like that, don't you?" he asked, aware of the effect that he apparently had on his slightly older neighbor and potential girlfriend.

"Yeah, you - you're tickling me," Trina answered, laughing some more as she felt Freddie continue to work his magic on her feet.

"If you like that, then you'll really like what I'm gonna do next." As Freddie moved away from that part of her body, he then began kissing his way up her legs until he was at eye level with Trina's opening. He was gonna clean that up, but before he did so, he wanted another taste of what he had twice earlier in the evening.

Sticking his tongue right back into the same places that he had licked nearly a hour ago, Freddie eagerly collected the juices coming from the young woman once referred to as "Lady Cheeseboob". The act itself was driving Trina wild, but she was even more excited when she thought about how Freddie paid more attention to, and put more effort into her in just over nine hours than any other guy had done ever in her life, aside from maybe her father, and even he hadn't always done a good job.

As Freddie had stuck his tongue inside of her wetbox, and eventually moved underneath her to do the same to her "brown-eye", Trina loudly moaned in the shower just as she had during their encounter on the couch, and later, in his bed.

Somehow able to put together a thought in her current state of pleasure, Trina began to reflect on the effect that Freddie had on her since they ran into each other at Hungry's. Better yet, she started questioning how he hadn't entered, then re-entered into her life a lot sooner.

_"Why couldn't have Freddie went to Hungry's before today? How did a whole year pass before we found out we lived in the same apartment building? Why didn't we talk more after that party and the play? More importantly, why didn't we meet each other before then? My life probably could have been a lot better if he was around."_

Meanwhile, after a few minutes had passed, Freddie finally stopped the tongue bath that he had provided to Trina's private areas, and with the portable showerhead and her washcloth, started giving said places a real one. It didn't take long for him to clean up the mess he had made on the young woman, even as he made sure everything between her legs was perfectly clean. The lack of time also seemed like a surprise due to the fact that, as he had started washing, he had teased her by briefly rubbing her in the spot with his cloth-covered hand.

After kissing his way back up her body, Freddie was back to being face-to -face with Trina again. With his hands gripping her waist, he looked in her eyes, wanting to make sure that she was as willing to go through with "another round" as he was.

"I probably shouldn't ask, but are you sure you really wanna do this? I mean, we've fooled around enough already, so I can wait until later. Besides, we might not have a whole lot of time." Freddie was alluding to the fact that the dinner that he ordered from The Grub Village could arrive at any minute, and since the restaurant was only walking distance from the building, it might have gotten there even faster.

With that in mind, Trina was ready, even if it meant that they would have had to make it quick, or even cut their fun short. "Sure, I wanna do it. I want you, Freddie. That's one of the reasons why I'm in here right now. The other reason being that we need a shower."

"I want you too, Trina," Freddie told her after laughing at her last comment. "And if we do this right, then we're gonna need another one."

"So then let's stop talking, and let's start doing what we're in here to do." Trina then reached up and placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him yet again.

**I know. I'm a tease. But trust me, it gets more fun from here. I was gonna let the story run through all in one big chapter, but after last time, I learned my lesson. Hopefully, it won't be too much longer before the rest of the action takes place. Anyway, what do you think of the story so far?**


	2. Another Round

**You should already know by now that I don't own anything. Oh yeah, and there's some action in this chapter. Some hot, nasty, possibly neck-breaking action. So if you ain't old enough, or if you just so happen to be a real prude, you should go now. Thanks to anybody who read, reviewed and/or "favorited" my story so far. Now I'm gonna shut up, so here goes Chapter 2.**

**After they stopped locking lips,** Freddie briefly lowered himself down to her breasts, specifically to swirl his tongue around both of her nipples. Along with gasping and moaning, the current bout of stimulation caused Trina to lean back into the shower's rear wall. Realizing this, Freddie suddenly came up with a plan that seemed risky, but at the same time, seemed like a lot of fun.

"You should hold on tight. I have an idea."

"What do you mean 'hold on tight'? Why do I have to - Aahhh!" No sooner than the young woman started asking questions, Trina suddenly found herself lifted off of the ground. "What are you doing?"

"Put your arms around my neck and your legs around my waist, and you'll find out."

"Okay." After making sure that Trina was properly positioned in his lap, Freddie began the task of working his way between her other lips. Once inside, he slowly began to thrust in and out of her, while also trying to keep his balance.

As he did so, it was drawing quiet but still noticeable moans out of Trina, who was trying to hold on just as much as he was trying not to fall. The feeling of being inside of Trina to begin with amazed Freddie, but now that he was able to enjoy it without a latex middleman in his path, the pleasure was even more intense, and the realization of this fact drove him to push harder and faster. This didn't happen too long though, as he eventually began rocking her back and forth on his lap. By this time, the pace had sped up even more, which at one point had even led to Freddie almost slipping as he was trying to hold on to the former exotic dancer while she was, for lack of a better term, working his pole again.

The 'almost' factor is what allowed Trina to laugh at the situation, despite knowing what could have happened if Freddie hadn't kept his footing. But this didn't stop her from still wanting to move out of the current position that they were both in. So after a few more thrusts, she decided that a change was needed in regard to their current rendezvous.

"You wanna put me down?" Trina asked Freddie, a slight hint of laughter still lingering in her voice.

"You don't like this? I thought this was fun."

"I do like it, and it is fun, but it'd be even more fun if we could keep having sex without the risks of breaking our necks and dying."

"Well, if you insist..." Within seconds, he was out of her, and she was back on her feet in front of him. This didn't last long however, because almost as soon as she was upright again, she ended up squatting down, putting Trina back at face-to-lap level with Freddie. "Time for an encore" was the last thing that he heard before he suddenly felt her mouth move back and forth on his shaft. The sudden blowjob felt so good to him that he almost became weak in the knees again, so much to the point that he had to press his hands against the wall in order to maintain his balance.

"Oh fuck! Shit, this feels good!" The young designer was beside himself in light of the show being put on by the mouth of his waitress neighbor, and this feeling was only added to when she decided to work that same magic on his balls.

"I don't feel as good as you taste, I know that much," she replied.

"Well, excuse me if I beg to differ." It went without saying that the both of them were mentally, and definitely physically aroused by each other, and the immediate future wouldn't do anything to change that. And right now, Trina was gonna do her part to make sure it stayed that way.

"I know something that we'll both like. Come here." Trina slowly and gently pulled Freddie down to the bathtub floor with her. Then once he sat down and laid back, she turned in the direction facing him and climbed onto his lap. After leaning in for a quick kiss, she began to grind on top of him like she had just before they made it to the bedroom.

"So is this the something that we'll both like?" Freddie asked in a joking manner. "I mean, I do like it, but I thought you might have had something else in mind."

"I do. This is just the opening act." Having said that, Trina continued to slide back and forth on Freddie. As much as it may have excited him, which was evident in the fact that his hard-on was getting even harder, it was turning her on just as much, if not more, and her quiet moans, along with the wetness forming between her legs, made that fact clear. Growing tired of just having him on her, and wanting him *in* her, Trina lifted herself up as much as she could and gripped Freddie's shaft as it slid around her lower lips. Once she finally got him inside of her, Trina slowly worked her way up and down on his dick, regaining a sense of bliss as he filled her up again.

The re-established connection of their bodies wasn't just satisfying Trina. The rocking of her ass and hips on his erection was bringing Freddie a great deal of pleasure as well. He wasn't making as much noise as she was, but a few grunts and groans, along with the occasional slapping and gripping of her ass, served as an indication that he was enjoying it just as much as, if not more than the woman who lived down the hall.

At one point, however, Freddie had decided to change the pace in order to keep Trina from doing all of the work, so while she was still on his lap, he lifted her up slightly and began "hip-pumping" his way into her, just like he did in the middle of their session in the bedroom. The now familiar move had Trina moaning louder and faster, and it even made her press her hands against the wall, just as Freddie had done when she was blowing him not too long ago.

"Ohhhh... oh shit, this is so good," Trina cried out into Freddie's ear as he thrusted his way into her again and again.

"Yeah, you like it, don't you? Huh? Tell me you like it, sweetie."

"Yes baby, I like it._ Oh díos mío esto se siente tan bien_ (Oh my GOD, this feels so good)." The sudden outburst in Spanish by Trina only made Freddie go faster, so much to the point that as he kept pumping, the sound of their skin slapping together echoed throughout the bathroom. In the process of all of this, he also somehow managed to get a mouthful of her breasts, as much as he could fit into his mouth, anyway. The combination of his pussy-pounding and tit-munching had resulted in an orgasm that had been building up since he ate her out again at the beginning of the shower.

Sensing that her legs were starting to give out in their current position, Freddie got out of Trina and laid her down on the bathtub floor. Then in a surprising move, he placed himself on top of Trina in a pushup-like position, implying that he was trying to do "reverse 69". In a normal shower, this would have been difficult as hell to pull off, but with the surprising amount of space in Freddie's shower, this became somewhat easy.

The adventurous risk did get a laugh out of Trina, which of course had ended when Freddie had slid himself into her mouth. As she began sucking on him again, he bent over as far as he could until he had his mouth close enough to her clit and lower lips. Once he did, he began licking and sucking on the small button of flesh as if it was the only thing he wanted to do, and well, at the moment, it actually was. Then a little bit later, he dipped his head lower so he could stick his tongue inside of her love hole. As he did so, Freddie began thinking , and started to wonder why other guys, and even he himself hadn't taken a chance on Trina a lot sooner, even with her old ways.

"_I know Trina wasn't always who she is now, but still, how the hell could she have passed by so many guys on a consistent basis and not have caught the eye of *somebody*? Damn, as a matter of fact, why didn't I take more time to talk to and pay attention to her? Even with all of her issues, she could've been good for me back then. It would have been a lot better than wasting my time with Carly and Sam. At least Trina actually wants something to do with me."_

As that thought had circulated through his mind, Freddie continued his oral assault on Trina, and she had done the same to him. After another minute or so, he finally had detached himself from her and re-positioned his body so he could kneel in between her legs, while also sneaking in a quick kiss in between. At one brief point while trying to adjust himself, he had felt her right foot brush up against his crotch, implying that she might have wanted to give him a foot job.

"So you're into that kind of thing," Freddie said as he noticed the sudden teasing motion.

"Maybe. Think you wanna try it out?" With the same devious smile that she had on her face when she first got into the shower, Trina was more than ready to please however possible. But Freddie was aware of the time, and he had other ideas, so he had to refuse for the moment.

"Maybe later, when we have more time. For now, I think we should stick to this." Once he said that, he pulled Trina closer to him, then slightly lifted her up so that their private areas were lined up with each other. Keeping one hand on Trina's body and the other to guide his shaft through her opening, Freddie gave two quick pushes, and on the second push, he was back inside of her.

Gripping on her legs as he did so, Freddie continued pounding into Trina in a quick yet still somewhat slow pace. But in a short while after he started over, she began moving her hips faster in order to keep up with him as he had started going faster himself. Eventually, Freddie's speed became rabbit-like, bringing a great deal of pleasure to both himself and Trina. On top of his own groaning and her moans, the sound of their skin slapping still echoed through the bathroom. While he kept drilling into her, she had at some point reached between the both of them and rubbed on her clit wildly, contributing to her own orgasm.

Now with him near his own climax, and her about to reach another one, Trina sensed that Freddie was near his breaking point. So after she came for a second time, she thought of a way for her to bring him there.

"Does it feel good to be in my pussy?"

"Fu - fuck yeah, it feels good," Freddie answered as he kept banging inside of the young woman.

"Am I gonna make you cum? Huh?" Trina asked, trying as much as possible to get her neighbor to climax.

"Yeah, I'm... Shit, I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum."

"Let me have it, baby. I want it. I wanna taste you this time."

After a few final thrusts, Freddie was out of Trina, and this allowed her to sit upright and position herself on her knees. Once this occured, she wrapped her lips around his meat and began sucking him off. As a woman on a mission, Trina made it her business to devour as much of Freddie as she could, even going so far as deep-throating him on a few instances. Then finally, after about two minutes of being in her mouth, he was finally ready to bust.

"Oh... Oh shit. Oh shit!" Barely able to hold himself up at that point, Freddie put one hand on one of the shower's walls to keep himself from falling, and placed the other on the back of Trina's head after he shot his load down her throat. Once a few more seconds went by, the two of them finally broke apart from each other, both feeling satisfied and tired from the "second round" that had just occured.

"Wow. That was... that was good. You okay?" Freddie asked, still trying to recover from the bliss that Trina's mouth, among other things, had sent him into.

"Trust me, I'm fine. I'm definitely fine," Trina responded with a smile, wiping up the little bit of cum that was left over as a result of her sex-ending blowjob.

"I, uh, I'm sorry if I -"

"Freddie, you don't have to apologize for anything. I asked for that, it was what I wanted, and you gave me what I wanted. It's okay, I'm okay. So you don't need to be sorry." As the both of them stood back up, Trina had then kissed Freddie on the cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck. She then said, "I should point out that I might have spoiled my appetite though."

"Well, that's too bad, 'cause dinner should be here soon," Freddie reminded her.

"Well, it's kind of hard to want dinner when I've already had dessert."

"Since we're on dinner, we should hurry up and get another shower before the food comes. It wouldn't help if we were still in here when the delivery person shows up."

And on that note, Freddie and Trina took their second shower that evening. Despite the temptation to fool around again, the both of them remained focused on cleaning themselves up. Once they got out, however, it was somewhat of a different story. While they were getting dressed, they had began kissing and fondling each other again, and it was about to go further, when suddenly, the delivery person from The Grub Village showed up.

"I think that's for you," Trina said as she heard the knock on Freddie's door.

"That's actually fof the both of us. I'll go get that." Freddie then went and answered the door to pay for the food from The Grub Village. The rest of the night ended the same way their day together had started. They ate, they talked, they watched TV, and eventually, they had sex... again.

When they finally went to sleep at around 4AM, Freddie and Trina were lying together in his bed, with her head on his shoulder, one of her arms spread across his chest, and one of her legs nestled in his lap. Before he turned off the TV in his room so he could go to bed himself, Freddie had reflected on how his day had turned out after he had reunited with Trina.

He was happy that he had the chance to see her again, especially when he considered what it had eventually led to. Then he felt a slight bit of regret for not contacting her more than he had after going back home to Seattle after the play that ended up with her going to the hospital, partly for the general sake of keeping up with her, but largely because he may have missed a chance to form a deeper connection with a girl who, despite appearing to be selfish, conceited and arrogant, may have actually had a heart that was warmer and sweeter than her usual personality might have suggested. He was also slightly upset with himself for passing up a chance with a girl who even back then seemed like she actually wanted him - a fact proven by their brief but somewhat flirtatious conversation before the play had started, and instead kept on pursuing other girls, which mainly included his continued pursuit of Carly, and the trainwreck that was his brief relationship with Sam.

But he eventually remembered his current situation with Trina, and where it could potentially end up going. In that current moment, Freddie felt happy, and in his state of happiness and peace, he was able to go to sleep.

**Well, there goes Chapter 2. It was hot, it was nasty - maybe in both a good and a bad way, and it was peaceful at the end. I doubt this seriously, but if there are any females reading, if the last part of that lemon was offensive, I am sorry for that. My thought process on women and sex are not summed up entirely by what I wrote in that segment. And finally, for anybody that is reading this, and still wants to after today, the next chapter is the final chapter, with the big surprise ending that you may have heard about. Now I'm not saying what or who it consists of, but know that it should be fun. And if you wanna guess what woman from either of these shows will show up, be my guest. But just so I'm clear, there is ABSOLUTELY NO INCEST INVOLVED. Anyway, what I do wanna know is what you thought of this chapter here. Until next time, take care of yourself, and each other.**


	3. The Valentine Surprise (Part 1)

**"Awww, here it goes..." If you really know your Schneiderverse stuff, then you know what show I just referenced. But anyway, what I'm really here to do is to give you the final (?) chapter of "The Best Shower Ever". The big surprise character that I mentioned in the summary and a couple of author's notes, you'll see her in this chapter. I do want to remind you of this: do not read the title of this chapter and assume that it's a sign of who she is. In reality, the title is simply a reference to when this chapter takes place. Also, pay attention to the stuffed monkey in the cover pic, because that also makes an appearance. Now that I put that out there, I'm gonna quit talking and give you the third and final (?) chapter of "The Best Shower Ever". Have fun, people.**

**Los Angeles, California; Wednesday February 14, 2018 (Valentine's Day); sometime around 4PM **

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" the young woman with brunette hair asked Trina. "I mean, I know Freddie's a good guy, a great guy even, but this whole plan seems kind of crazy." The woman who was in doubt, and currently a passenger in Trina's front seat, was about Freddie's age, a few months younger than him, stood at about 5'7" with fair skin and a slim but stacked body type. She was also in great confusion about the idea that the older woman was willing to put herself through, and her as well.

"Okay, maybe it isn't the best idea, or maybe even the most normal idea," Trina started. "But I love him, and I trust him, and I would rather do this with him and somebody else that I can trust, than to run the risk of him doing this with some pair of sluts that he doesn't know."

"Okay, I thought you trusted him," the woman replied.

"I do."

"So why do you think he would cheat on you?"

"I don't think that Freddie would cheat, but I'm not blind or naïve to the possibility of it. Even the best of men get tempted sometimes.

"Okay, if you say so," the woman in the passenger seat answered in a skeptical tone.

"Anyway, this isn't just for him. This is partly for you too."

"Okay, how exactly is this for me? Tell me, Trina. How does this benefit poor little me?"

"Because for one thing, you just got out of a relationship, and even if at some point you get back together, it might not be today. Besides, what would you have done if I hadn't been around today?"

"I would have thought of something," the woman replied, still unsure of Trina's plan. "I might have been alone, but alone doesn't necessarily mean lonely, and it damn sure doesn't mean desperate."

"Alright, maybe that's true, but then I know something about you, something that you might not realize," Trina said.

"And what exactly do you know?"

"I've seen how you've looked at Freddie before. I look at him like that pretty much all the time, and other women have looked at him the same way in the past. Tori even did it once, before she found out we were together, and there's no damn way I'm doing this with my baby sister. I know you like him, at least a little bit, and at least for today, you'll get a chance to find out what he's like. And take it from someone who knows, he's pretty damn good."

"Well, right now, I'll just have to take your word for it," the woman said, still somewhat nervous about possibly sharing in a romantic experience with Trina and Freddie, and also slightly embarrassed that the waitress partly knew about her feelings for the young man in question.

"Look, I know that maybe you're a little scared, kind of nervous, and maybe even concerned," Trina began. "But trust me, everything's gonna be fine. We'll be fine. You might even have some fun with us tonight."

"Well, like I just said a few seconds ago, I'm gonna have to take your word for it." On that note, Trina and the young woman accompanying her continued their ride en route to their destination, with one brief but important stop being made along the way.

**(4:30 PM)**

After making it to their destination, Trina made the decision to call Freddie on his cell, knowing that he either had already left from work or was about to do so. His phone had rang twice before he had picked it up.

"Hello?" the young man answered.

"Hi Freddie, how are you?"

"I'm fine, sweetheart. I'm off now, and I just got in the car before you called. Are you off yet?"

"Yeah, I am. I actually got out early, and that gave me a little more time to put together a nice surprise for you."

"Really? Sounds like fun, even though I don't know what it is yet," Freddie responded to his girlfriend's news.

"Well, that's why it's a surprise, honey. It wouldn't be the same if I already told you," Trina reminded him. "And yes, it will be fun. A lot of fun, actually."

"I'm sure it is. So, you do remember that we're going to dinner later, right?"

"Yes I do, and I'm looking forward to it."

"Okay then. I guess I'll see you when I get back home then."

"Actually, I'm not at home," Trina told her boyfriend.

"Then where are you?"

"You know the hotel that's a few minutes away from the apartment?" The place that Trina was referring to was the Upper Echelon Hotel, a place that was a short drive away from Angeles Village.

"Wait, you got a room at Upper Echelon?" Freddie asked in amazement, well aware of how much it may have cost his girlfriend to do so.

"No, I got a *suite* at Upper Echelon. It's one of my gifts to you today. Think of it as a late birthday gift... or an on-time Valentine's Day gift." The reference of dates wasn't lost on Freddie, seeing as how his birthday was just 10 days earlier.

"Wow, I... I don't even know how to thank you."

"I think you'll find plenty of ways to thank me when you get here."

"I'm sure I will. So I guess I'll meet you at the hotel then."

"I see you when you get here. I love you."

"I love you too, Trina." With that, the two hung up their phones, as Freddie left Hi-Def Vision and Trina waited for him to show up at the hotel.

**Upper Echelon Hotel; Los Angeles, California; Wednesday February 14, 2018 (Valentine's Day); 5:30 PM**

After going home to grab some clothes, and stopping to grab flowers and various candies, and to pick up other gifts he had gotten Trina, Freddie finally made it to the hotel to spend the rest of the day with his girlfriend. Generally happy to see her, and still in awe about the fact that she managed to book a room, or rather, a suite, in such a luxurious place, he was greatly anticipating the chance to be with the young waitress again.

Now at the door of what was dubbed "The Superstar Suite", Freddie quietly slipped his key through the door, in a effort to do the surprising instead of being the one who was surprised, at least in this instance. Once he got in, he noticed Trina at the fridge reaching for a bottle of water. The real attention getter, however, was that she was doing so in her trademark multi-strap boots and a burgundy bathrobe that stopped just at the halfway point of her thighs. Already amazed by what he did see, he briefly wondered what his girlfriend was wearing under the robe, and if she was wearing anything else period. Snapping himself out of his daze, Freddie finally made Trina aware of his arrival.

"Hey you," Freddie greeted.

"Hi baby! How have you been today?" Trina asked as they hugged each other, which was then followed by a quick kiss.

"Well, now that I'm here, I'm great, but I was doing good beforehand too. What about you?"

"I'm fine, especially since you're here now. I just wish you could have been here sooner."

"I would have been, but since we're gonna be here at least for tonight, I had to go to the apartment to get some clothes. But more importantly... I had to go and pick up this. For you, baby." Just before he finished talking, he held up a medium-sized gift bag and presented it to his girlfriend.

Inside of said bag, there was a bouquet of roses, along with an assortment of her favorite candies and snacks, which included a jar filled with chocolate chips. There was also a bottle of Deuces Wild champagne, but the gift that impressed Trina the most up to that point was a dark pink/light purple stuffed monkey, and attached to the plush animal was a note that read, "everyday my heart goes bananas for you."

"Oh Freddie, you're so sweet. You didn't have to do this. Thank you."

"Maybe not, but I thought it'd be a better idea if I had done it. And you're welcome." Remembering that there was one more gift left for her to open, Freddie reminded Trina, "I think you forgot something though."

"What do you mean?" she asked, not thinking or expecting another gift to be in the bag.

"Look in the bag. It's in the black box." After hearing Freddie's instructions, Trina grabbed the box from the bag and opened it up. What she found was a set of smaller boxes, which contained a diamond bracelet, diamond earrings, a necklace witha diamond-studded heart charm, and a black watch made by Fazzini. The watch stood out the most to Trina, not because of the simple materialism of the watch, but because she remembered that she had once explained to Freddie about her fondness of the clothing brand when she was younger, and that she still bought some of their products whenever she could afford to. The watch was a sign that Freddie was paying attention to something that she liked, which to her was more of a gift than than the watch itself.

"Wow, I.. I don't know how to thank you enough. All of this, it's beautiful." Trina then reached up and hugged Freddie, then kissed him as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Glad to see that you like it," Freddie told her as he held onto her in return. "I thought it would be a good idea if I gave my beautiful girlfriend some beautiful jewelry. Turns out that it worked."

Following a quick laugh, Trina then asked, "have I told you that I love you lately?"

"I may have heard it at least once today," Freddie responded. "It wouldn't be just because I sweet-talked you and bought you diamonds and chocolate, now would it?"

"Well, it's not just because of that, but it does help." After Freddie laughed himself, Trina then realized that it was time to make him aware that he had some gifts of his own, but more importantly, she wanted to reveal the big surprise that she had planned for him. "Okay, seriously, I've been spoiled enough, now it's your turn. It's time that I gave you your gifts."

"You mean this suite and spaghetti-and-meatball burritos weren't my gift?" Freddie was also referring to the twist that Trina had put on the old favorite of spaghetti tacos that Freddie had enjoyed often during his pre-adult life in Seattle. The new variation had been his lunch for the day.

"They were, but that was a warm-up. The big gifts, or most of them anyway, are all over here." Trina then led Freddie to the nightstand that was holding up the flat-screen TV in the living room area of the suite. On the nightstand was a black gift bag with a medium-sized box inside. "Here you go."

"What's in here?" Freddie asked in a excited voice.

"This box here, it's filled up with stuff that I know you like. Just like you did for me, there's some of your favorite snacks in here, and then there's technology stuff, a special-edition copy of a certain movie that you've loved your whole life, and among other things, there's also some tickets to a big event that's happening when you go back home."

Unknown to Freddie, the "special-edition" movie was a copy of the "40th Anniversary Edition" of _Galaxy Wars_, and the "tickets to a big event" were tickets to the CFC event that had been dubbed "The Battle In Seattle." The date had coincided with his trip back home that he was planning to take with Trina in the spring. Another notable gift was a black Calio G-Class watch that came along with the copy of _Galaxy Wars._

"Can't wait to see what's in here then." But just as Freddie was about to open the box, Trina made an effort to talk him out of doing so.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Don't open that just yet, babe."

"Okay, why can't I open the box yet?" The excitement that Freddie had just a few seconds ago was now turned into sudden confusion and slight disappointment.

"Because there's still the big surprise that I have for you," Trina answered somewhat seductively. "And as much as you might like all of the things in the box, I think that you'll like my surprise even better."

In just a matter of seconds after Trina finished talking, there was a squeaking noise, which was immediately followed by a quick series of clicking sounds coming from near the bathroom. Just as Freddie turned around to see where, or rather who the noise was coming from, he then saw the biggest factor in Trina's surprise: the slightly tall, fair-skinned woman with jet-black brunette hair that had been with Trina for most of the afternoon since her shift at Hungry's had ended.

"Hey Freddie," the woman said with a slight smile as she waved to the older Vega sister's boyfriend.

"Uh... hi, Jade." Freddie was in a great deal of shock by the former goth's presence, not only from the simple fact that she was there with him and Trina in the first place, but also because she had stepped in the room wearing a purple bathrobe similar to the burgundy one that Trina had on, along with a simple pair of black heels, and currently unknown to him, not one single thing else. And he also saw that her eyebrow and nose rings were gone, as well as her highlighted extensions, although those were the least of his concerns at the moment.

"Not that I mind her being here, but what exactly does Jade have to do with any of this?" Freddie had asked, still simply trying to make sense of the situation.

"Well, according to your girlfriend, the lady of the suite, I'm a part of this big surprise that she has planned for you," Jade explained. "And not only that, she seems to think that this whole thing will benefit me just as much as it benefits you two."

"Look Jade, I already explained this on the way over here," Trina began. "It was either you coming here with me to be with us, or staying at home by yourself, and as a friend, I couldn't, in good conscience, let you go through that. Besides, are you really gonna stand here and act like you don't want at least one shot with your new crush?"

"Wait, what?" Freddie was again in shock by the new ongoings, because as he understood it, the dynamics of his romatic life only involved one woman, which was Trina. But from here on out, at least for tonight, it seemed that there was gonna be an extra female thrown into the mix.

"See Freddie, Jade here likes you. In the good way," Trina explained, her right hand on her hip and her left arm around Freddie's shoulders. "I know this because of how she's looked at you on occasion since we've been together. And since she's a newly single woman, I thought that me and you could let her find out what it's like... to be with a tech whiz."

As Trina finished her statement, she had done so by standing beside Jade, even making it her business to speak the last part in the woman's ear. This sent chills down the spine of the singer/actress/writer, which wasn't a stretch since she had thought of being with Freddie before. Because of her own relationship with Beck, as well as honoring so-called "girl code" and her friendship with Trina in general, she had never acted on her feelings before. But now that she was single, and because Trina was practically inviting her into their relationship for at least one day, the thought of having Freddie (and Trina) made Jade hot figuratively *and* literally.

"Is this true, Jade?" Freddie was still trying to make sense of everything that had just transpired in the last couple of minutes between himself, his girlfriend, and her one-time enemy-turned-friend. At one point in his life, with a few rare exceptions, he had a hard time getting any female, including Carly and Sam, to even look in his direction. Now at 24 years old, he was about to spend at least part of his Valentine's Day involved in a threesome. The idea shocked the hell out of Freddie, and that was just based on what he did know. He still wasn't aware of what the other part of Trina's surprise had consisted of, but pretty soon, he was gonna find out.

"Yeah, it... it is true," Jade answered. "I've always thought you were attractive, and it's not just because of how you look, or the fact that you were on a webshow. You're a good guy, a great guy even. Trina's lucky to have you, and those two little so-called friends of yours would have been lucky to have you too if they would have had any sense."

"That was... that was nice of you to say," Freddie said. "Glad that you feel that way about me." Still wondering somewhat about Jade's feelings towards him, and also curious as to why she and Beck were no longer together, Freddie wanted to question her a little bit more. But understanding that it would have cut into the time that he spent indulging in her and Trina's "surprise", he decided to move on to another immediate and more pressing matter. "So this whole surprise thing, is it simply the three of us having sex, or is there more to it than that?"

"Actually, I'm glad you asked that," Trina told her boyfriend. "Since you didn't have to make reservations at Hermosa Aventura, it might be a little easier for Jade to join us for dinner. That is, if it's okay with you."

"Yeah, sure it's okay. Now, what else is there?"

"You'll see, just follow us." Trina and Jade then led Freddie to another part of the suite, which was a small lounge-like area that was right next to the living room. Along with another televison and a small bar-like counter, which of course was stocked with liquor, there was also a mini-fridge at the entrance of the room. Most of all, there was a medium-sized jacuzzi-style tub in the center of the space. The tub was empty at the moment, but that was about to change dramatically in a matter of minutes.

"This looks pretty cool," Freddie said, expressing his admiration for the room.

"Your girlfriend really outdid herself with this," Jade told him. "I'm actually glad I let her talk me into coming here with her."

"Well, pretty soon, the both of you are gonna be ecstatic that you're here," Trina exclaimed behind the duo. Unknown to the both of them, she had grabbed a plastic grocery bag from the mini-fridge, inside of which was chocolate syrup and sauce, whipped cream, a few small pints of melting but still cold ice cream, and a combination of different fruits, including strawberries and bananas. However, the pair became somewhat aware of what was happening when they saw Trina place the items on a tray beside the tub.

"So I take it that the tub is part of the surprise," Freddie pointed out, finally seeming as if he had put everything together.

"Oh yes it is," Trina answered. "Now, this can be used as a hot tub, and judging from the hose that's in here, it can be an actual bathtub. But as far as we're concerned, right now, just consider this a giant bowl."

"A giant bowl?" Freddie and even Jade were confused at the sudden revelation, but the ex-goth was beginning to understand where everything was headed as she remembered the trip to the grocery store before they reached the hotel, which then led her to say, "so this is why you bought all that ice cream and stuff."

"Well, there's some other ice cream in the big fridge that we could maybe have for dessert later," Trina began. "But right now, I thought that we could make some sundaes... human sundaes. Care to help, Jade?"

Loosening the straps on her heels to take them off just as her friend had kicked off hers, Trina stepped into the currently empty tub, with Jade right behind her. Once inside, both women had untied and eventually removed their bathrobes, which revealed that they were completely naked underneath. As this happened, Freddie looked on in awe and excitement by seeing his girlfriend and their friend in the nude. Along with yet another look at Trina's slim but curvy tan-colored goodness, he had also enjoyed looking at the stacked pale-colored wonderland that Jade's body had presented. Her smooth light skin was a starting point, then he noticed her large breasts and round ass. He also spotted her slim waist and smooth, hairless pair of lower lips, and in between those visuals, he got a quick look at the small tattoo of a pair of scissors that sat just above the right side of her waistline.

Watching their figures was entertaining for Freddie, but what he was about to see next could be classified as mind-blowing. Holding a banana in her hand, Trina began to unpeel it, and once the peel was gone, she covered both ends of the fruit in chocolate sauce. Then as she got closer to Jade, she stuck one end of the banana in her mouth and left the other end for her friend to take. With both women holding an end of the banana in their mouths, Trina and Jade ate it piece by piece until it broke apart. Then after they finished, they leaned in to kiss each other, which also led to them tasting what remained of the chocolate sauce of the banana.

Not wanting to simply be a spectator in all of this, Freddie made a speedy effort to step out of the clothes that he had wore to work earlier in the day. In a matter of seconds, he was undressed and in the gub with Trina and Jade, and it didn't take long before he was involved in the tasty and messy fun. He went and grabbed his girlfriend by the waist as he kissed her, but before he did so, he grabbed the can of whipped cream from the tray, clearly with devious intentions in mind.

"Glad to see that you decided to join us," Trina said in between kisses, running one of her hands along his side.

"Like I could just sit back and watch you two have all the fun," Freddie responded, shaking the can of whipped cream in his hand. "You know what I was thinking?"

"What's that?"

"I thought that as good as you taste up here," Freddie said, referring to the lips on her face, "you might taste even better a little further down." Freddie then took the whipped cream and sprayed it down Trina's body, starting at her breasts and ending in between her legs. Meanwhile, Jade had joined Freddie in licking the tasty subtance off of Trina, lapping up anything that he might have missed. Eventually, once they had both reached her waistline, Freddie and Jade made eye contact with each other, which then led to them kissing. Once they finished, they had continued tonguing down his girlfriend's physique, when suddenly Jade gave Freddie a look that seemed to say 'are you thinking what I'm thinking?' When he looked at her, her eyes then glanced over to Trina's crotch. Already knowing what Jade was suggesting, Freddie then began licking the whipped cream from her private area, which eventually got him to her clit. The effect made Trina weak in the knees, which only intensified when Jade joined in the fun.

The show being put on by Freddie's tongue, and eventually Jade's, left Trina barely able to stand and crying out for more. Meanwhile, not wanting to pull him away from finishing the job he had started on his girlfriend, Jade took the whipped cream and chocolate syrup and did to herself what Freddie did to Trina just a few minutes before. However, sitting down next to Jade allowed Trina to lean over and lick the chocolate and cream from the curvy figure of her friend. As she did this, Freddie moved over to Jade in order to repeat his oral performance. Not too long after he started on her, he was joined by Trina, and they began doing to Jade what she and Freddie had done to her just moments earlier. After briefly stopping to kiss, Freddie kept eating out Jade, but as he did so, he felt Trina's hands on his back, and more importantly, he felt her breath drifting on his neck and in his ear.

"So do you like your surprise so far?" Trina asked, which came in between her kissing Freddie in various spots on his neck.

"Yeah, I really like this surprise."

"Well, just wait for what I'm gonna do next." Trina then went back to the tray and grabbed two items before heading back over to Freddie while he kept licking Jade in her sweet spot. Running his tongue on her had kept him oblivious to his girlfriend's plans, at least until he felt something dripping down his shaft. The chocolate syrup and melting fudge swirl ice cream drew a moan from him, but what really got Freddie's attention was when Trina started to blow him. Her sucking on him made him moan even more as he sucked on Jade's clit, which in turn made her moan even louder herself. Needing some attention of her own, Trina, while sucking and jacking Freddie off, took her free hand and began rubbing her clit and lower lips. As this was going on, Jade was finally able to sit up straight since her "grown woman button" was no longer being pushed by Freddie's tongue. This allowed her to kneel down next to Trina, and she joined in on giving back the oral pleasure that she had just received. Trina was still sucking his dick outright, so Jade had to stick to licking his balls and whatever parts of Freddie's manhood that Trina didn't get.

All of this was having a major effect on Freddie, as Trina's mouth and Jade's tongue had caused him to let out moans and even a few groans while the women continued to work their oral magic on him. Between being lost in the unexplainable bliss of his current situation, the thought of how the rest of the night could possibly turn out, and the memory of how everything that had happened more than five months ago led up to this moment, all Freddie could do at this point was smile, if not physically, then at least mentally. He did, however, give a small smirk when he briefly got a glimpse of what Trina and Jade were doing to him. Once he laid his head back against the edge of the tub, he then had a flashback to the moment where his relationship with Trina had its unofficial start. When he had put that memory together with what was going on right that second, he could only bring himself to think one thing.

"Yeah, we're definitely gonna need a shower after this."

**"Awww, come on, how are you gonna stop it there?! It was just getting good!" I know somebody will ask something like that when they finish reading. But I already messed up your brains with enough lemon-flavored goodness in the past month. Besides, I do remember saying that Jade's role in this story would be brief. Hopefully it was also entertaining like I said it would be.**

**Speaking of Jade, how many of you actually saw her coming before you clicked on this story today? I mean, really saw her, and not just having wildly guessed that it was her. But it was Jade. I'm gonna leave it to y'all to speculate the deeper reason why she was with a tech whiz and his waitress girlfriend on Valentine's Day, and not a certain long-haired actor. Also, I need to shout out "illusorygentleman" for originating the idea of Freddie making a human sundae out of a "Victorious" woman. Check Chapter 7 of his story "Blame It On Me" for further proof.**

**Now, I did say that this is the final chapter of the story, and as of right now, it remains that way. But maybe, keyword "maybe", there could be a bonus chapter at some point. But I won't make any promises, so DO NOT get your hopes up. Anyway, that's it for now. I had fun writing this, and I hope you had fun reading this. I'm out! **


	4. The Valentine Surprise (Part 2)

**"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages." Now that I got your attention, I'm back with the latest chapter of "A Shower And Two Valentines (AKA The Best Shower Ever)". I was done with this story initially, but apparently, you wanted more. Why, I don't know, but anyway. This chapter picks up where the last one left off, which means the "Whiz" (Freddie), the "Former Grunch" (Trina), and the ex-Goth (Jade) are still in the tub with all the chocolate syrup, whipped cream and all the other goodness. Now, I should warn you that there's a brief part at the beginning where things get a little weird at best, but other than that, it's relatively normal. But of course, there's some lemon and lemon-like activity in this chapter, so it's necessary that I warn you now that if you can't handle reading about hot relations between a guy, his girlfriend and their close friend, then you should go NOW.**

**Also, if you haven't done it already, I ask you kindly to check out "She Keeps (Or They Keep) On Passing Me By", which is somewhere in the ****_Victorious _****archive. Okay, I've said enough. Now enjoy this latest installment of "...Best Shower Ever".**

**The "Superstar Suite", The Upper Echelon Hotel; Los Angeles, California; Wednesday February 14, 2018 (Valentine's Day), sometime between 5:30 and 6PM**

It was almost 6PM, and for the better part of the last half-hour, Freddie had been engaged in a sweet, sticky, messy but still sexy adventure that was happening in the empty jacuzzi-style bathtub that was located in the lounge area of the hotel suite. He had his girlfriend Trina and their good friend Jade to thank for that, because as it turned out, this was the final touch in a elaborate surprise that Trina had planned for him, and Jade was the major factor in it.

At the current moment, while Freddie was still in a half-sitting, half-lying-down position, Jade was lying on top of him "69" style, and Trina was nestled in between his legs tending to his "family jewels" while Jade was blowing him. Making sure not to neglect his "at least for today" second girlfriend, Freddie slid his tongue in, out, up, down and around Jade's private areas, which caused the pale entertainer to moan as loudly as she could while she sucked him off. This only increased when Freddie, just as he had done the first time he had sex with Trina (and so many times after), put his tongue in Jade's other hole. This drove her so wild that she momentarily pulled him out of her mouth.

However, this did allow Jade to reach over and grab the chocolate syrup and whipped cream when he briefly stopped to taste some of the residual chocolate that was on her legs. Now with the cream and syrup lubricating Freddie's shaft, Trina and Jade took turns in letting the young man invade their mouths, with one woman sucking him while the other licked whatever part of his manhood was still free. Eventually, things had taken a wild turn when Trina had noticed that some of the syrup dripped down between his legs. Feeling adventurous and somewhat sneaky, after she spent some more time sucking and licking his sack again, she turned herself around, sat back and started doing to him what he did to her on countless occasions.

Now of course, it felt weird for Freddie to be the one on the receiving end of getting licked in the "backdoor", but between Trina doing that and Jade continuing to blow him, he didn't feel much reason or need to complain. This went on for a couple more minutes before the ladies had finally let up.

Now no longer being orally adorned by the two young women, Freddie had got up and grabbed two strawberries and two orange slices, which were then covered with the whipped cream and chocolate syrup that had been used frequently in the last few minutes. Freddie then put one of the strawberries between Jade's legs and the other between Trina's. They weren't there long, though, as he ate them off almost as fast as he put them on. Of course this got a laugh from both females, which turned into moans when he briefly licked their clits. Taking a cue from what he saw the two women do with the banana just minutes earlier, Freddie bit down on one end of the first orange slice and lowered himself down until he was face-to-face with Jade, and she took the other end. Once they both ate their halves of the fruit, the pair kissed each other, which oddly enough turned Jade on even more than everything they had done up to that point, even though that did give her a great deal of pleasure as well.

Once he finished with Jade, Freddie shifted his attention back to Trina, who, unknown to him, had watched as he and Jade were kissing. With the current situation at hand, and knowing how she felt about him, Trina felt okay, and even aroused with what she saw. And in the back of her mind, she was thinking to herself, 'I had a feeling this was a great idea.' This thought had occured because she knew about Jade's feelings for Freddie, and almost no man, regardless of how faithful or commited he was, would turn down a chance to be with two women if it meant he wouldn't suffer any consequences for it. But one key factor in that thought was Trina's own feelings. Of course, she loved Freddie, and he loved her; Jade at least strongly liked him, and he might have felt the same about her. But what both women didn't know was about their respective feelings towards each other. They had once been enemies, and now they were good friends, and even though out loud, the current ongoings were more or less described as a surprise for Freddie and a breakup cure for Jade, the ex-goth was also at least somewhat interested in the older Vega sister, and little did she know that in return, the waitress may have felt the same.

Meanwhile, Freddie and Trina finished the other orange slice, which also led to a kiss. Curious as to what was gonna happen next, and hoping to get answers on why his girlfriend did what she had done, he started up a conversation with her once they broke apart.

"So where is this surprise headed next?" Freddie asked in a low, almost whispering tone.

"Well, that depends," Trina began seductively. "Where do you wanna take it?"

"Aside from some type of bondage, or going outside for all of L.A. to watch, how much further could we really go? Speaking of which, what was the big deal with you and that rimjob a few minutes ago?"

"You do it to me so much and I like it, so I did it because I thought you might like it too. Besides, some of the chocolate syrup was going back there, and it couldn't be wasted."

"Yeah, okay. So are you getting on top, or should I?" Freddie was under the impression that he would be starting the actual sex with his girlfriend. But Trina had another idea.

"Actually, I think it would be better if you started with Jade first," Trina said.

"Are you sure about that?" Even with all of the things that occured since he made it to the suite, Freddie still felt the need to ask questions. A small part of it was because of his past, but it was also due to him listening to a small voice in his head - the same voice every man heard when he felt the need to ask himself if he was being tricked.

"Yeah, I'm absolutely sure," Trina answered, unknowingly killing the suspicious notion in her boyfriend's head. "I trust Jade, and I trust you. If I didn't, then I wouldn't have put this thing together. Besides, I get you almost every day, but our guest here still has no idea what you're like, and I think it's time that she found out. You can deal with me later."

"Alright then." Still a little skeptical of what Trina said, and not wanting to leave any doubt in her mind (even though there wasn't any), Freddie made it a point to reassure his girlfriend of what was already clear. "I love you" came out of his mouth before they had yet another kiss.

"I love you too," Trina replied after they detached from each other. "Now go and get Jade. She's waiting for you."

With everything cleared up between him and Trina, Freddie now had his attention on Jade, who was making an effort to keep herself aroused.

"I was beginning to think you and Trina had forgot about me," Jade said, with her hand between her legs, and Freddie's hands running across said body parts.

"No, that didn't happen. I was just having a discussion with the significant other," Freddie answered in a lighthearted tone. "So how are we gonna do this?"

"Actually, that's up to you to decide," Jade told him. "I'm yours to have your way with. Do with me what you please."

After Jade said that, she kissed him. As for what she told him, Freddie was turned on by it, but he was also surprised by it, because he knew Jade and her personality well enough, or so he thought, to believe that she would want to maintain some type of control over the situation. Then again, nothing else about today seemed normal, so neither would this.

Thinking quickly, Freddie remembered the small pack of condoms that he had bought just before he made it to the hotel. With this in mind, he went and grabbed his jeans and took the box from his front left pocket. He ripped off one of the packets and removed the latex shield from it. Just as he was gonna put it on himself, Trina decided to help her boyfriend by pulling off the old "rolling on the condom with the mouth" trick. As expected, this excited Freddie a great deal, especially once Trina sucked him off even after the condom was on.

After another minute or so, Freddie sat back down in his original position and waited for Jade to arrive in his lap. Once she did so, she grabbed onto Freddie's shaft in a effort to get him inside of her. After a couple of struggles, Jade was finally fully attached to Freddie, which caused a quick moan and shiver to come from her. Once she got adjusted and used to the feeling, she began to slowly ride him. His general skill, along with the fact that she hadn't had sex in a while, already had Jade worked up as she started to ride Freddie.

Freddie wasn't alone in the pleasure-inducing activity that had Jade on the edge. Not too long after the pair started their own action, and even after she herself began riding his face, Trina had her own ways of pleasing the young woman that she had brought along to the hotel with her. Between tending to the ex-goth's breasts and nipples, the occasional clit rub, and even stopping to kiss her, Trina made it her business to do her part in making sure that Jade was enjoying this just as much as Freddie was.

Remembering the initial resistance that Jade had shown about the ordeal on the way to the hotel, Trina now wondered how she felt now that everything was actually happening, and no longer just a plan.

"Still think this is a bad idea?" Trina asked Jade while kissing her, her voice filled with pleasure despite the quiet tone.

"No... not anymore," Jade answered, apparently also satisfied with the recent turn of events. "I'm definitely glad that I came here with you today."

"I told you this... would be fun. And trust me, showing up to this suite isn't the only way you'll... come today." The pauses in between words were mainly due to the effect that Freddie was having on both women. With Trina still on his face, and Jade still in his lap, the man was driving his ladies insane in the good kind of way.

Eventually, the pale brunette picked up the pace as to how she was riding Freddie. As her speed increased, so did the amount and the volume of moans coming from Jade, and Trina wasn't all that silent herself. Between the moans, along with a few "oh GOD's" from Trina and the occasional "oh shit" by Jade, the loud, orgasmic chorus was like good music to Freddie's ears. Well, at least what he could hear.

Then after a few more minutes, while Jade continued to ride him, Trina took herself down from Freddie's face, only to kneel down on his left and start making out with him, even caressing his face at one point while she did so. After briefly moving to his neck and chest, Trina stopped and asked Freddie, "so how do you like Jade so far?"

"She's pretty good, sweetheart. I like her a lot," Freddie told his girlfriend.

"I like her a lot too, that's partly why I brought her here," Trina replied sexily. "So what do you wanna do next?"

"I think I may need to bend her over and show her what a good pounding from the back feels like. Get up, Jade. There's something else I wanna try." Once he said that, Freddie watched as Jade climbed down from on top of him and bent over after she kneeled down between Trina, who was sitting at the edge of the tub. After kneeling down behind Jade, Freddie began pushing his way back inside of her.

Once he got back in, he started pumping at a slow but still forceful pace, the last part of which Jade really liked. Watching her boyfriend thrust his way into their friend, as well as the oral skills being displayed by the woman in question, had turned Trina on as well. Meanwhile, Freddie had picked up the speed of his thrusts inside of Jade. This action made Jade cry out in bliss, although it was hard to hear due to her eating out Trina, who was sounding off in ecstasy herself. Not wanting all of the effort to be entirely on him, Jade moved back and forth with Freddie, and the further the two went, the closer she got to her first orgasm. It wouldn't take long for her to reach it, not when he started pumping inside of her so hard that it got to the point where he grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her arms behind her back as he kept drilling through her cunt. Then finally, after another five minutes and some more powerful thrusts, Freddie pumped into Jade one more time with so much force that when her ass was slammed into with the last push, it took him out of her and caused her to lunge forward, and it even made Jade laugh a little.

**(5 to 10 minutes later)**

"Ahhh! Aaahhh! Oh GOD, oh GOD, oh GOD, oh GOD!" Once Jade regained her balance from the hard finish that occured when she was in the doggystyle position, which was then followed by another double blowjob from her and Trina, and then with him doing work inside of her second pair of lips, Freddie now had Jade in the missionary position. But this time, he was in her "brown-eye", which came at the pale woman's request when he accidentally nudged it after he slipped out of her vagina. Along with him working his way through Jade's asshole, Trina was also having her way with the younger woman by licking and rubbing her clit, as well as fingering her wetbox. The combined methods of pleasure were driving Jade insane in the good kind of way, and eventually, it had brought her to another orgasm. When the couple continued their actions, it caused the real breaking point for the one-time playwright, as the double dose of thrusting made her squirt. Freddie knew what was happening, so it didn't phase him one bit and he just kept on going. His girlfriend, however, decided to have fun with the woman in question.

"I knew we made you wet, Jade, but I didn't think it was that wet," Trina said in a teasing manner.

"Are you gonna talk, Vega, or are you and your boyfriend gonna fuck me?" Jade asked in a teasingly angry tone.

"Listen to the woman," Freddie said jokingly as he kept sliding in and out of Jade. "I don't think she's one for teasing."

Taking Freddie's advice, Trina resumed the process of tonguing down Jade's hotspot while her boyfriend kept pumping through her other hole. But this time, Jade was returning the favor as the women were engaged in the 69 position. While they kept each other pleased, Jade and Freddie continued to enjoy the round of anal sex that they were engaged in. Of course, the women were turned on, which was important, but Freddie was also pretty happy with the situation as well. But like every good fantasy, whether it was a dream or actual reality, it had to end at some point, and he was about to wake up, so to speak.

Between a few final pumps inside of Jade, and Trina running her tongue around his nipples, Freddie's inevitable climax was like a car on a railroad track with the train right around the corner. It would hit hard, it would hit fast, and it was liable to leave a big mess. But the difference was that if Freddie died in this instance, it would be from orgasm, bliss and general happiness, and not in a bloody mangled mess. Jade's sphincter and Trina's tongue had finally proven to be too much for Freddie, so now he had to warn his women of his own internal "crash" that was about to strike.

"Ohhh... oh damn, I'm about to cum," Freddie warned.

"You ready to cum, baby?" Trina asked her boyfriend while getting one last taste of his nipples.

"Oh yeah, I'm ready. Here it comes, here it comes." As he pulled out and snatched the condom off, Freddie stroked himself frantically until he was finally at the point of explosion. His groans filled the lounge-like room as he shot a trail of his DNA on Jade, which started at her navel and ended on her crotch. Ready to savor every drop, Trina licked the fluid from her friend's body. Wanting to get a taste for herself, Jade sat up as much as she could and leaned into Trina for a kiss, which of course meant that they were swapping Freddie's seed as they did so. Meanwhile, the young man in question looked on in awe at what he had seen, still not able to believe everything that had happened since he showed up. Suddenly, he was surrounded by the women who brought this situation to fruition, with Trina directly in front of him and Jade hovering at his right. Both women had proceeded to kiss him, and when she was finally satisfied, Trina asked Freddie, "so was the surprise fun?"

"No," Freddie said to the shock of both females before finishing. "Actually, it was better than fun. It was awesome, incredible, it was fantastic."

"So it was 'awesome-credible-tastic'," Jade jumped in, having done the same thing as when she had described the "outburst" that Tori had before the PMAs six years earlier.

"Yeah, that."

"Well, it's good that you thought it was 'awesome-credible-tastic', because we're not done with you," Trina stated in a seductive manner.

"I'm not done with you two either. But I do believe we were supposed to go to dinner," Freddie reminded. "And I don't think you could handle an encore performance on an empty stomach."

"I think you mean you couldn't handle us again on an empty stomach," Jade shot back jokingly.

"We'll see about that." Freddie then kissed his ladies one last time before they walked off for the bathroom, and he would eventually get there once he put the fruit, ice cream, whipped cream and chocolate syrup back in the fridge and cleaned up the rest of the syrup out of the tub.

Later on, Freddie did make it to the shower, and without thinking, rather than getting in the empty one, he jumped into the one where Trina and Jade were. He knew that it could possibly lead to the three of them fooling around, which wasn't new to him, considering how many times he and Trina had done so in the past five-plus months. While the trio had done some goofing off of a sexual variety, they had mostly stuck to getting themselves cleaned up. The ladies had got out of the shower before he did since he was a few minutes behind them in getting in.

Once Freddie did get out of the shower and dry himself off, as well as handling other hygiene matters, he slipped on his boxers and removed his towel, then stepped into the bedroom. He didn't think anything of it, or that was until he realized that he walked in on Jade, who at the moment wasn't wearing anything but a black G-string.

"Oh shit! I didn't know you were still getting dressed," Freddie exclaimed once he saw that he walked in on the pale brunette.

"No, it's okay, you can come in if you need to," Jade answered, not bothered at all by Freddie's presence.

"Yeah, I need to come in here. It's just that you're in here, and you're naked... or least topless." Freddie was alluding to the fact that Jade was only in her G-string when he walked in, and in the few seconds since then, she had only slipped into a pair of black jeans and the pair of black heels that she wore on the way to the hotel earlier in the afternoon.

"Well, you're only in your boxers, so we're about even," Jade began. "And besides, me, you and Trina just had sex not too long ago, so seeing my breasts should be the last thing that you have to worry about."

Remembering the events that had occured in the past hour, and realizing that Jade was right, Freddie walked in the bedroom, despite still being somewhat skeptical. Sure, the pair did just have sex, but Trina, even though she wasn't actually fucking, was still involved, and more importantly, she was in the same room. So it was somewhat understandable why Freddie still had his doubts.

Since there was no dress code at Hermosa Aventura, Freddie grabbed a pair of blue jeans, a black dress shirt and a plain black T-shirt to put on underneath. The fact that there was no dress code also allowed him to wear his pair of all-black Converse sneakers. Once he put those on, he was all but done getting dressed. In the spirit of the holiday at hand, Freddie put on a red tie with white hearts going all across. Once he put on his new watch, he was all set to go, and all he had to do now was to wait on the ladies. Lucky for him, it wasn't a long wait.

"That's pretty casual for a guy who's about to take two women out to dinner on Valentine's Day, but you still look really good."

Suddenly Freddie turned around once he heard the voice of a now fully dressed Jade. In addition to the black jeans and heels, she had put on a red halter top that revealed a fair amount of cleavage without making her look too slutty. Her hair, with the exception of a few strands in the front that had been pulled back into a ponytail, was flowing down, and she had put on a pair of medium-sized diamond-studded hoop earrings.

"Alright, Jade. Check you out," Freddie said as he saw his friend step back into his line of view.

"You like it?" Along with the sultry tone of voice that Jade spoke in, she also had her hands on her hips as she sexily swung them from side to side.

"Yeah. I mean, I know you said that I look good, which I appreciate by the way, but you, you look... you look incredible."

"Well, thank you. So what's the plan for tonight?"

"Of course, we're about to go to Hermosa Aventura for dinner," Freddie began, with his hands around Jade's waist as she had her arms around his neck. "And after that, I was thinking that maybe we would come back here for some dessert."

"And by dessert, do you mean me and Trina, or do you mean all of the stuff in both of the refrigerators?"

"Actually, both of those options sound pretty cool... and hot."

"Uh, yeah, they do." After they shared a brief laugh, Freddie and Jade had a quick kiss. Little did they know that Trina was standing in the bedroom's doorway, smiling as she saw her boyfriend and their friend that she strongly liked in the good way making out with each other. Happy with the sight in front of her, but also ready to leave, Trina walked into the room to make her presence known.

"You guys ready to go?"

"Yeah, we're ready to... wow." Once Trina came in, Jade and then Freddie noticed the woman with her hair curled, and decked out in the jewelry she had received earlier in the day, wearing a extra-tight pair of blue jeans and red open-toed ankle boots that Freddie recognized from another "surprise" on Christmas Day. But the real stunner was what she was wearing under the jeans: a strapless black-and-red swimsuit-style thong teddy with a small opening in the front that showed off the center of her stomach and her navel. Luckily, her jeans were pulled up enough to keep someone else from seeing her ass. Of course, she wouldn't mind it if Freddie and Jade were the ones who saw it.

"Damn Trina, you look amazing," Freddie told his girlfriend once he saw her and how she was dressed.

"You like it?"

"Yeah, you look pretty sexy, Vega," Jade chimed in, almost in awe just as much as Freddie was.

"Well, thanks. You two look pretty hot yourselves. You sure you're okay with me and Jade going to dinner like this? Because we'll definitely get looks from other guys," Trina pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Freddie answered assuredly. "You should know by now that I'm not the jealous type. And besides, other guys may look, but I'm the lucky man who gets to touch."

"Well, when we get back here, you'll get to do a lot more than just touch." Then, after they kissed, Freddie and Trina, along with Jade finally left for dinner.

**And there it goes. I don't know if it was as entertaining as the lemon in "...Whiz/Grunch", or anything that I wrote so far for this story, but I tried. Trust me, I tried. Now when the next chapter comes, which hopefully will be before, on or shortly after Thanksgiving, along with dinner and some type of action, there's gonna be at least a little backstory as to how Trina and Jade went from "no one likes you" to taking part in a threesome, or two-and-a-half some together, among other things. But hopefully, you enjoyed this chapter, even if it got a little too gross.**

**And if you haven't did so, do yourself a favor and check out the work of OneHorseShay, PD31, IllusoryGentleman, LushColtrane, SoraOblivion62, and Nature9000, among others. They're keeping things alive in two otherwise dying fandoms.**

**That's all I got for now. Until next time, take care of yourself, and each other. Yeah, I just quoted Jerry Springer. And?**


End file.
